


Mi odii così tanto che vorresti vedermi morto?

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Demon Dean, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:57:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATTENZIONE SPOILER 9 X 23 E DECIMA STAGIONE<br/>Dean ormai odia suo fratello, tanto che vorrebbe ucciderlo, ma è davvero quello che vuole?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi odii così tanto che vorresti vedermi morto?

“Mi odii cosi tanto, Dean?” chiedeva Sam a suo fratello.  
  
“Immensamente…” rispondeva Dean con un sorriso gioioso e crudele sul suo volto.  
   
  
Non era il suo sorriso. Non quello vero. E Sam ne fu addolorato tantissimo.  
  
Considerato quello che però stava per fare, era certo che ci sarebbe stato altro che l’avrebbe addolorato di più.  
   
  
“Allora perché non mi uccidi?????” gli aveva gridato Sam.  
  
“Con piacere. Comincia a scappare.” Gli aveva detto Dean.  
   
  
Sam lo fece, ma ogni volta Dean riusciva sempre a raggiungerlo.  
  
Era sempre ad aspettarlo nel vicolo successivo. Sam girava l’angolo in quella stradina abbandonata, piena di viuzze, e se lo ritrovava sempre davanti che gli diceva:  
  
“Cucù.” Oppure “Sei lento, Sammy.”  
   
  
A Sam faceva male sentire quel nomignolo utilizzato sempre da Dean per affetto, in bocca ora a un mostro che lo voleva morto.  
   
  
Oppure no?  
   
  
Una creatura che faceva solo finta di essere Dean.  
  
Oppure era ancora lui sotto lo strato?  
   
  
“Mettiamo fine a tutto, vuoi?” gli diceva Dean, lasciandogli il tempo di scappare per alcuni metri, e poi facendolo crollare al suolo per l’ennesima volta.  
   
  
“Per uno che mi vuole morto, ci stai mettendo decisamente tanto tempo. Semplifichiamo le cose, vuoi?” chiese Sam, raccogliendo dal suolo un pezzo di vetro piuttosto grosso.  
  
Forse un coccio di bottiglia.  
   
  
Dean lo squadrò e poi fece un ghigno.  
  
“Se è un altro dei tuoi stupidi trucchi, non funziona con me, Sammy. Non più.”  
   
  
“ **Non chiamarmi cosi!!”**  urlò Sam, e perfino Dean ebbe un sobbalzo.  
  
“solo lui…solo lui può chiamarmi cosi.” Disse Sam tremando vistosamente.  
   
  
Dean lo guardò serio, per poi scoppiare a ridere.  
   
  
“Divertente. Ma vedi,  **Sammy** , quello che voi tutti dimenticate, sempre, è che non c’è nessun demone che mi possiede. Nessuna entità malefica. Sono io. Sono proprio io. Il tuo fratellone.  **E ti odio.** “ disse gentilmente.  
   
  
“Ma si, certo…mi odii…tu hai sacrificato tutto per me, e io sono il fratellino indegno…ti sei fatto quarant’anni all’inferno per un fratello che detesti?”  
  
**“Le cose sono cambiate “**  disse Dean ruggendo, che non sembrava apprezzare il ricordargli di Sam dell’inferno.  
   
  
“Hai ragione. Sono cambiate. . Non sei più mio fratello. Sei un demone adesso, e sono i tuoi simili ora i tuoi fratelli….”  
  
“Se pensi di commuovermi…”  
   
  
“hai passato tutta la tua vita a proteggermi, mentre io te la stavo rovinando” disse Sam alzandosi lentamente.  
  
“Beh, è quello che d’altronde hai fatto con tutte le tue ragazze, no? rompi tutto ciò che tocchi.” Disse Dean, usando di nuovo quel tono strafottente.  
  
“Perdonami, Dean.”  
   
  
“Adesso dacci un taglio, non c’è niente che tu possa più dirmi ora per convincermi, quindi tutti questi discorsetti da libro cuore, puoi….”  
   
  
“Non è esatto. Qualcosa posso ancora fare.” Disse Sam, avvicinando il pezzo di vetro ai suoi occhi e guardandolo in maniera inquietante.  
   
  
Dean lo guardò un po’ sorpreso.  
   
  
“forse la mia morte servirà a darti almeno un po’ di pace. Se è cosi muoio sereno.”  
   
  
Dean lo fissò ancora più sorpreso, poi scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
   
  
“Se pensi di incantarmi cosi, ti sbagli di grosso. Ora vengo li e ti faccio a pezzi.” Gli disse in tono amorevole.  
   
  
“Per quello che posso ricordare, ti ho voluto bene, Dean. Perdonami.” Disse solo Sam.  
  
“Adesso basta con le str….” Ma Dean non fini la frase, che Sam con un gesto velocissimo si trapassò la gola con il vetro.  
   
  
Dean lo fissò con gli occhi sbarrati, incredulo, mentre il sangue scendeva copioso dalla ferita squarciata.  
  
Sam si mosse in violenti spasmi di quasi soffocamento, gli occhi liquidi semichiusi, gemiti di dolore dove sputò sangue, e poi crollò riverso  a terra, a testa in giù, come un sacco di patate.  
   
   
  
  
Dean lo fissava immobile.  
   
  
Aveva dipinta sul viso un’espressione furiosa.  
   
  
“Se credi di battermi con questi giochini, sei uno sciocco, Sam!”  
   
  
“A me, non interessa più un fico secco di te, quand’è che te lo metterai in quella tua testolina bacata??” chiese Dean scimmiottandolo.  
   
  
Lo guardò ancora immobile, e poi sorrise.  
  
“E va bene, Sammy, ora resterò qui ad aspettare fin quando non ti sarai stancato di giocare. Vediamo quando finalmente ti stancherai di questa recita.”  
   
  
Sam non rispondeva né si muoveva.  
   
  
“Ti farò pagare questo scherzo e poi ti ucciderò. Mi hai sentito?”  
   
  
“Sei uno sciocco, Sam…”  
   
  
Dean muoveva la bocca in delle smorfie e spasmi incontrollabili.  
   
  
“Adesso lo scherzo è durato abbastanza…”  
   
  
La voce un po’ più incerta.  
   
  
“Sam! Alzati immediatamente! Te lo ordino!!”  
   
  
Ora spaventata.  
   
   
  
  
La bocca aperta in rantoli e  ansimi ora leggeri, ora sempre più affannosi.  
  
“Sam, adesso basta.” Gli occhi liquidi.  
   
  
  
“ **SAM!!!!!!!!!”**  
   
  
Corse da lui, inginocchiandosi e voltandolo su un fianco.  
  
  
Lo vide con gli occhi chiusi. La gola squarciata. Immobile.  
   
  
“No no no no no no no no no “ gemette.  
   
  
“SAM! SAMMYYYYY!”  
   
  
  
Ora non diceva più quel Sammy senza emozione. era tornato a dirlo come lo diceva sempre da umano.   
Dean aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime ora. La vista annebbiata dalle troppo lacrime.  
   
  
“Perdonami.” Gli disse con sguardo triste, il volto una maschera di dolore, guardando il fratello, e accarezzandogli una guancia.  
   
  
Il suo corpo cominciò a essere scosso da singhiozzi di pentimento.  
   
  
Scopri con stupore, che c’erano ancora lacrime nel suo cuore, il punto da cui secondo lui tutte le lacrime erano scomparse.  
   
  
“Castiel.” Disse con voce rotta, malgrado avesse lottato con l’angelo solo fino a qualche giorno prima.  
   
  
  
“CASTIEEEEEEEL” gridò disperato, con la testa rivolta verso il cielo.  
  
  
Non ricevendo risposta, si accasciò sul petto di Sam e continuò a singhiozzare.  
   
   
   
  
  
  
“Dean….”  
   
  
Dean si voltò triste, e vedendo Castiel, si precipitò da lui, afferrandolo per il colletto.  
   
  
“Salvalo. Tu puoi farlo. Ti prego!”  
  
“Dean, non c’è nulla da salvare.” Diceva Castiel.  
  
“No no! mi stai dicendo che Sam è morto? È questo??” chiedeva Dean, scuotendolo.  
   
   
  
  
“Dean.” Lo chiamò Sam.  
   
  
Sorrideva e sembrava tutt’altro che morto. Forse era anche orgoglioso della reazione del fratello alla sua finta morte.  
   
  
“Tu hai visto solo quello che credevi di vedere, Dean.” Diceva Castiel, mentre Dean si precipitava da Sam.  
  
Non lo abbracciò forte come era abituato a fare da umano.  
  
Lo strinse lentamente, appoggiandosi con il mento alla sua spalla.  
  
Sam chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò la stretta.  
   
   
  
  
“Tu…tu come…come sei sopravvissuto a una ferita come questa?” chiese Dean, scostandosi d’improviso.  
   
  
Sam mostrò l’involucro di pelle che aveva applicato sulla sua faccia.  
   
  
“Non poteva proteggerti dal vetro appuntito…come…” balbettò Dean basito.  
   
  
“Anche il vetro non era davvero quello che tu hai creduto di vedere, Dean. Era nient’altro che un giocattolo che Sam ha appoggiato per terra, fingendo di raccoglierlo…un giocattolo che spruzza sangue finto…” prosegui Castiel.  
   
  
“No….mi avete ingannato…era solo un trucco…….vi siete presi gioco di me…” disse Dean arretrando.  
   
  
“Dean, ti prego.” Disse Sam  
   
  
“No! voi non mi amate! Nessuno mi ama!” gridò Dean.  
   
  
Adesso aveva sul viso un’espressione furiosa e ferita al massimo.  
   
  
Sam era consapevole che era la loro unica possibilità. Se l’avessero lasciato andare ora, l’avrebbero perso probabilmente per sempre.  
   
  
“non è vero, Dean. Noi ti vogliamo bene. Non sei solo.”  
“Bugiardo! Voi mi odiate!”  
  
“Non è vero, Dean!” intervenne Castiel, serio.  
   
  
“ **Tu,** fatti gli affari tuoi” disse Dean, indicando Castiel col dito.  
  
“E tu “ disse , riferendosi a Sam “non ti avvicinare. Ti farò a pezzi, ti taglierò la lingua e mi farò delle fettuccine, e poi ti darò in pasto ai miei cani e poi….” stava dicendo, ridendo nervosamente   
   
  
E poi niente….  
   
  
Sam ignorò il riferimento ai segugi infernali, e lo interruppe non con parole stavolta, ma con un bacio sulla guancia.  
   
  
Dean strizzò gli occhi al gesto, sofferente, sentendo la mano di Sam e la sua bocca sulla sua guancia.  
Gli faceva male. I gesti d’affetto lo straziavano di dolore ora, nel suo stato.  
  
Lo facevano sentire come se stesse cadendo a pezzi.  
  
Ma lui era Dean Winchester, il nuovo demone. Il nuovo re. Non poteva cadere a pezzi.  
   
  
Non poteva crollare, come stava facendo ora, tra le braccia di Sam.  
   
   
  
  
“Possiamo andare, ora?” chiese castiel, serio.  
  
“Si, andiamo.” Rispose Sam, cingendo con un braccio la testa del fratello, abbandonata mollemente sul suo collo, e accarezzandogli i capelli con tenerezza.  
   
  
  
Dean e Castiel tornarono al bunker con Dean, che non aveva più intenzione, o forse la forza, di opporre resistenza.  
   
  
L’avrebbero riportato indietro, costi quel che costi.  
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> almeno questa volta ho cercato di non fare Sam e Dean troppo OOC, ma quel bacetto sulla guancia....u.u
> 
> è che mi sembrava un gesto dolce u.u


End file.
